


Mickey Fucking Milkovich

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, status issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't watch him cause he's Mickey Milkovich anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Fucking Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Микки, мать вашу, Милкович](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782449) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> Hola! ¿Como estas? ¿Que tiempo hace hoy? I don't speak Spanish I'm really sorry. Anyway! Hi! Back with another one! Hope you enjoy this! This was requested but I'm pretty sure i already did something like this so. Anyway, thank you for commenting and leaving kudos and reading!

  
Mickey Milkovich is not a self-conscious person. He's not worried about what other people think of him. He doesn't care if he hasn't showered in a week if Ian doesn't (Ian never does). And yet, now that he's gained this weight, he can't seem to get the fuck over it.  
  
People stare at him all the time. And he's actually used to people watching him. People watch him because he's Mickey fucking Milkovich and he'll fuck you up if you mess with someone he cares about. But they're not watching him because he's Mickey Milkovich anymore. They're watching him because he waddles when he walks. They're watching him because he emits strong pheromones announcing to the world he's a fucking Omega. And they're watching because he's pregnant.  
  
He's not ashamed. He's not. He loves (sometimes) the baby girl growing inside him. He loves that he smells like Ian all the time (okay not really that's just the hormones talking ignore them). He loves (no he really hates) that he's so big.  
  
(He hates that he's huge and swollen with this fucking child. He hates that people think he's incapable now. He hates that people look at him like he's something disgusting or worse: that he belongs in a zoo. He hates that Ian loves him like this. Because he doesn't want to be like this. Because he's not happy being overweight and unable to move. This is not the life he wants.)  
  
He doesn't care. He doesn't. So this bitch can stop looking at him like he's some new fucking species. He's still a human being god damn it. She smiles at him hesitantly and her eyes are full of pity. What for? She looks at him like he's dying. He's just pregnant, Jesus. Trying to make it into something it's not.  
  
He's starting to think he should have just let Ian go to get the pop tarts. But he's still fuming over the fact that Ian came home smelling another Omega so. Oh my god, if this bitch doesn't mind her own fucking business he's gonna  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
He's gonna pull out the knife he has shoved up his ass for this exact reason and stab her with it, covered in his anus blood and all. "Can I help you?" And he's not polite about it either.  
  
"I was just wondering where your Alpha is? I really don't think it's appropriate for an Omega to be out alone. I'm sure you understand." She smiles in such a fake way that he's reaching for the knife, ya'll don't even know.  
  
"Yeah, and I was just wondering where you get off thinking you can talk to me like that. Stay in your lane, you nosy bitch." He scoffs and moves away. Her comment doesn't leave him, though. What is he polluting the air or something? Why can't he be out in public? Should Ian put a leash on him too?  
-  
"Mickey?" Ian calls from the living room when he enters. Mickey doesn't answer, sliding his shoes off his feet and heading to him. "Mickey?" Ian asks again and he's turned around face him. Ian's eyebrows furrow, "The fuck happened?"  
  
Mickey doesn't answer, just slides onto the couch next to him. He just wants to disappear into Ian's side. He doesn't press against Ian or even look at him though. Because he's not some dumb Omega who needs their Alpha every second of every  
  
"Mickey are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah fine."  
  
"Where are the pop tarts?"  
  
"I decided I didn't fucking want them, Jesus. Get off my ass." He snaps and curls into himself and away from Ian.  
  
"Okay." It's said in surrender.  
  
"Just some dumb bitch made a stupid comment."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What do you think, Gallagher? About me being fuckin an Omega."  
  
Ian sighs and it's because he knows how much he hates being an Omega, obviously. "Who cares what one idiot thinks?"  
  
He doesn't. He really doesn't. He's just… he's having a bad day so he cares. He cares about what that dumb bitch had to say. "Mickey." Ian tries again.  
  
"No it's whatever. She just… acted like I needed to be on a leash or something. Like I can't be out in public by myself. Like I'm a fuckin animal." He feels the need to defend himself. To yell and scream and demand that everyone else recognize that he is still a person. That he did not magically become something that needs to be kept and handled. That he took care of himself before Ian and can easily do it now with Ian.  
  
"You're not."  
  
"Obviously! But some fuckers don't think that way so."  
  
"There's nothing you can do about that, Mickey." Ian tries and Mickey can recognize Ian trying and having no idea how to deal with this. No idea how to handle Mickey's desire to yell and scream and demand. That's okay though. Because he doesn't know how to handle it either.  
  
"Yeah I know. I just… she was so fucking… stupid. Just pisses me off."  
  
"I know." Ian murmurs and he rubs his hand against Mickey's back. "I love you." He doesn't hear that often.  
  
"Yeah."

 

“Are you okay?” Ian tries again and Mickey flops down. He stares up at Ian, his head in his lap.

 

“Yeah. It’s whatever.”  


“Okay.” Ian smiles and leans down to kiss him.

 

“Not now, I’m still pissed at you.”

 

Ian huffs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on [tumblr ](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com/) or in the comments. I fill every prompt. You can also follow me on tumblr for more fabulousness which isn't a word.


End file.
